Last Straw
by RetickLover
Summary: This is my first so PLZ don't bite my head off if it sucs. anyways, one day kagome goes WAY to far with the 'sit' commands. Wat will InuYasha do? Will things ever be the same? sounds better than then it seems...or not. Up for Adoption. MESSAGE ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO PICK THIS UP OR SOMETHING
1. Too Many

hi! plz check it out and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: srry! dn't own...sadly. OTHERWISE NARAKU WOULD BE DEAD!

* * *

It was like any other day in the feudal era. It was quiet and peaceful with harmony...

**BANG!**

...or not.

" That should teach you hentai!" said Sango. Under a big tree was the group of a demon slayer by the name of Sango, a perverted monk named Miroku with a bump on his head, a little demon fox child by the name of Shippo, and a three-tailed demon cat called Kirara. And of course our favorite hot-tempered half-demon InuYasha sitting in front of a well waiting for the reincarnated priestess Kagome. The well is a portal for Kagome. She comes from the future and goes to the feudal era to gather the sacred jewel shards as debt for breaking and scattering it across the land.

"Where is she damn it!?" InuYasha yelled growing more impatient by the minute. "Oh come on InuYasha! Grow some patience. Lady Kagome shall arrive shortly" Miroku said hoping that the half-demon would calm down.

Right when he finished his sentence the well glowed a bright light blue and out came Kagome.

'_Whew! I am good!'_ Miroku thought in pure relief since InuYasha was about pummel him.

InuYasha went right up to her face opened his mouth, getting ready to do his usual yelling at her until she says 'SIT' routine. He didn't get a chance though because right when he opened his mouth to yell… "SIT!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

**THWAMP!**

InuYasha was now on the ground, face first, in a big crater hole. Kagome walks past the poor dog demon lying on the ground in pain and went straight up to the group under the tree. "Hey Sango!" she greeted happily and hugged the demon slayer. "Hi Kagome! We really missed you!" Sango said hugging her best friend back. As she hugged her best friend she saw that InuYahsa was sat.

"Umnn…Kagome…what did InuYasha do this time? I mean I don't remember him yelling or saying anything bad to you." Asked the concerned demon slayer.

"Oh he didn't do anything! I just felt like it that's all." Kagome said with a cheery voice and smile. Sango smiled nervously. "Umnn…do you really think that it's appropriate…you know you sitting him like that even thought he didn't really do anything?" asked Sango.

"Oh please! He can't do anything about it. Besides he knows and I know that if he tried anything I would sit him like crazy plus he would lose his shard detector." Kagome said smugly.

InuYasha, finally off the ground and back to normal, heard all this and decided to give Kagome a piece of his mind. ( AN: Which I'm not sure there is much left. Especially with all the sits and hitting his head.)

InuYasha stomps to Kagome. Miroku and Shippo were watching. " I really don't think you should be doing that InuYasha!" Miroku warns him. InuYasha turns around and yells back " Mind your own business monk!" Miroku shakes his head, "Tried to warn him". Shippo " Like that knuckle head would actually listen".

InuYasha goes right up to Kagome's face, Sango watching from behind." Now listen Kagome! I do-" InuYasha was cut off by Kagome's "SIT!"

**BANG!**

Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked up to Kagome worriedly. " Should you have really done that Kagome?" Shippo asked. " Yes...don't you believe that was too harsh Lady Kagome?" Miroku chimed in. " Oh please! He deserves it! After everything that I let him get away with, he DESERVES to be sat!" Kagome said angrily. "Umnn... ok Kagome... you know best...I guess." said Sango unsurely.

InuYasha got up and once again tried to talk to her. " ok...look Kago-" "SIT!"

**BANG!**

Before he even finished saying what he wanted to say, his face met the ground. He groaned and got back up but stayed quiet after. The gang started to begin on their journey once again.

Through out the day Kagome kept on sitting InuYasha for no apparent reason. Then…she'd laugh about it.

When nightfall reached they settled and made camp. InuYasha stayed up in a tree and Sango dragged Kagome somewhere into the forest to talk to her. Sango stopped dragging her when they reached a river.

Sango turned around and faced Kagome with a VERY disappointed face. " What is it Sango? Why'd you drag me here?" Kagome asked nonchalantly. " Why? You're actually asking me why I brought you here!?" Sango asked incredulously. Kagome blinked a few times and then finally answered, "Yes."

She sighed in frustration. " Because Kagome! Your going OUT of control! Why do you keep sitting him like that!?" " Because I feel like it," Kagome said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sango shook her head and walked back to camp. Kagome followed soon afterwards. When they got back to camp they saw that the food was ready and InuYasha had just come down from the tree to eat.

They sat around the campfire and ate silently with a very tense atmosphere. When they were done they were about to go to sleep until InuYasha decided to say something to Kagome. ( AN: OH MY GOD! Finally!)

InuYasha went up to Kagome while Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched quietly." Kagome, I want to talk to you." InuYasha said calmly. " What about InuYasha?" Kagome asked. " You've been going to far with the sit thing! Your taking advantage of it and you think you can use it whenever you want, well…you can't!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him with her arms crossed. " Yea? Well..you know what I think!? SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SI-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Miroku and Sango stopped Kagome from going on with the sit commands. InuYasha was in a 6 feet hole. ( AN: Ouchies! That must hurt! Xp)

When they sensed that Kagome had finally calmed down Miroku and Sango let go of her. InuYasha got up and he was PISSED! " YOU KNOW WHAT! This is the last fucking straw you stupid bitch! How dare you even do that! I could kill you if I wanted to! I am tired of this! Don't expect to see me again, cuz I'm OUT OF HERE!" InuYasha yelled in anger then ran into the forest.

Kagome turns around. " Hah! Can you believe him!?" she asked. (I sure can) Sango and Miroku exchange a glance. " Guys?" asked Kagome. " He's right Kagome. It really is the last straw." Sango said with so mercy for her friend. "Yes. Lady Sango is right. You abused your power over the necklace around his neck. Sorry Lady Kagome…but…we're with InuYasha" Miroku said.

Sango and Miroku went to sleep and left Kagome standing there. ' What have I done!?" Kagome thought. ( AN: Destroyed your relationship with the guy you claim to love.)

* * *

ok! tell me wat you think AND PUSH THE BUTTON! then tell me if u think i should do another chapter! and if should...PLZ...send me ideas! 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been around 6 years since I've posted this story. It was supposed to be more than a one-shot, obviously, but I just don't exactly have the motivation or inspiration to continue. There have been quite a few people who are actually following this or have stumbled upon it leaving a "please continue" review. That, however, won't be happening.

If there is anyone who would like to take the story and plot on as there own however, feel free to message me about it.


End file.
